


Stranger Danger

by xBooxBooxBear



Series: Danvid Disasters [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU where cult camp didn't happen, Attempted Kidnapping, Car Trouble, David stay focused, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, stranger danger, takes place after bonjour bonquisha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: When David can't get his car to start, a friendly stranger offers to help him out but he has other intentions.





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Mr_Teapot for the idea

“I just don’t understand it.” David scratched his head in confusion. His green eyes bore into the hood of his station wagon. “It was working perfectly just before I came into town.”

The camp counselor sighed, shaking his head and placed his hands on his hips. He couldn’t understand what was wrong with his “campmobile”. It worked perfectly fine before he left. He’d only been in the small grocery store for a few minutes. How could it not start within that time frame? There was no explanation.

The ginger fumbled in frustration and pulled out his phone to call a tow truck when a white car pulled up to him.

“Hello there! Having some car trouble?” asked the driver.

David glanced at the driver now exiting his vehicle. He opened the door and stared at him, smiling sweetly, over the top of his car. The driver was a good-looking man. He appeared around David’s age and just as tall. He had ice blue eyes, snow blonde hair, and a grin as bright as the sun. He was a handsome man.

David smiled back and cheerfully replied, “Hello friend! I am indeed having car trouble.” He peered back at his car. “It was working just before I got here. I can’t seem to get it to start again.”

“I’ll look at it for you. I’m quite handy with cars.” The stranger offered.

David beamed. “That would be just swell! Thank you!”

The stranger’s grin grew. He walked around his car to David and offered his hand. “I should properly introduce myself; I’m Daniel.”

“Hello Daniel, I’m David.” The ginger took his hand.

Daniel leaned in a little too close, invading David’s personal space. He tugged his grip and leaned forward. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, David.” He purred.

“Y-you too.” The counselor chuckled uncomfortably and leaned back.

Within a blink, Daniel released David and walked to the front of his station wagon. David turned and followed the blonde.

“Hmm” Daniel mumbled. His hands cruised along the engine, inspecting and checking parts of it. He peered up at David and asked, “Has this happened before?”

David shook his head. “Nope. This baby might not be as fancy as cars today, but she works just fine.” He frowned and sighed. “I hope you can fix it. I gotta get the groceries back to the kids.”

“You have kids?”

“Oh no! I’m a camp counselor at Camp Campbell.” David clasped his hands together and stared up at the sky with starry eyes. “I hope to have some one day.”

Daniel chuckled. “Kids are great. They’re so innocent, pure, untainted by the filth of dark toxins. They’re a great sacrifice.”

David stared at Daniel. “Sacrifice?”

Daniel turned to David, his head tilting and neck creaking. “Yeah”

“Oh!” David gasped. “You mean they’re worth the time we give up for them!”

Daniel’s grin widened. “Something like that.”

“Do you have any kids?” asked David.

“Nope.” The blonde returned his attention to the engine. “How about a girlfriend?”

“Well, I do have a friend that’s a girl. Her name is Gwen! She’s my co-counselor and she’s just great!”

“Are you two dating?”

“Oh no! We’re just friends.” His cheery demeanor fell. “I’m not seeing anyone right now.”

“But you were.” stated Daniel.

David peeked at the blonde. “How did you know?”

Daniel laughed. “I’ve seen that disheartened look before. How long were you two dating?”

“A couple months.” David sighed sadly, eyes falling to the concrete. “She broke up with me because I wasn’t man enough for her.”

“Clearly, she made the wrong decision.” Daniel’s smile twisted into a sinister smirk. “You’re _very_ appealing.”

David beamed, oblivious to the smirk. “Why thank you!”

Daniel chuckled. “How long has it been since you two broke up, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“A few weeks?”

“I’m surprised you’re not seeing anyone.” Daniel flickered up and held the ginger’s gaze. His dark smirk reverted to a gentle grin. “You’re a very handsome man.”

David blushed at the compliment. “Oh, well, thank you.” He scratched the back of his head and turned away. “I sure do hope to find that special someone one day.” The heart eyes returned.

“Maybe you’ve already met him?” inquired Daniel. He stood up straight and faced David.

David met his gaze and fell into something of a trance. Daniel’s blue eyes shimmered like millions of stars in the night sky. He felt like he was gazing into space itself, seeing the vast number of stars and constellations across the galaxy. It was hypnotic and made him feel lightheaded.

Daniel was less than an inch away from David’s face. His lids fell slightly but kept his gaze fixated on the dazed green. He was like the python in the Jungle Book, keeping his prey hypnotized while he went in for the kill. His left hand wrapped around David’s waist, pulling him into his coils while his right slithered up to his jawline and caressed it.

“David, it appears I cannot fix your car.” He purred, voice soft and seducing. His grin stretched across his face. His nails trailed down his jaw, to his chin which he grasped. His thumb caressed his soft parted lips. “How about you get in my car and I will take you to your little camp?”

“I…no, I don’t-”

The blonde leaned closer, pulling him deeper under the spellbinding trance. “We don’t want those poor children to go hungry now do we? You’ve kept them waiting long enough. Let me take you…” A sinister smile emerged from the feigned sweet one. He slowly escorted the mesmerized ginger to his car.

This was the easiest abduction yet. Who would’ve known he’d find his next victim in such a dinky forgotten town? He was on his way out when he spotted the cute redhead stepping out of his vehicle. He waited until he was inside the store before tampering with the car. He loved this scenario. Poor stranded victim can’t get his car to start and in need of hero. It was the easiest to perform but the challenging part was getting his prey into his car. Usually it took a sway of manipulating words, but he found his eyes could do the job. He just had to mesmerize his prey with them and he could lure them into his car. It was his favorite method to use. He had power over someone with just a glance.

Daniel reached for the passenger door and opened it. He beckoned the redhead down to the seat, his smile twisting like a viper. He just needed to-

“David, what the fuck are you doing?!” A young voice snapped from behind.

The voice pulled his prey from his trance. “Huh? Max?”

Daniel growled and glanced over his shoulder. He saw a young Indian boy with poofy hair and intense cyan eyes glowering at him. Where had he come from? Had he always been in the car? It didn’t matter. There was a witness and he needed to act now.

He shoved David into the car.

“David!” Max called out and opened the door, running towards the car kidnapping his counselor.

David snapped fully out of his trance and realized what was happening. Daniel slammed the door and locked him in then ran to the driver’s side. David tried to pry open the door while Max fumbled on the other side to get it open. He began slamming his boot into the glass repetitively until it cracked. The ginger began to climb out. Max reached for his hand and helped him. However, Daniel slammed on the accelerator and sped off with David halfway out the window.

Max fell to the ground but quickly chased after the car, watching David scream and flail in terror. Knowing he couldn’t catch up, he began calling for help. Luckily, a sheriff saw what happened and sped after them.

David was terrified. His body was hanging out a moving vehicle and the “friendly” stranger, held a tight grasp around his ankle and was trying to pull him back inside.

“Daniel, let me go, please!”

“Not a chance, David. You’re my best catch.” Daniel laughed, yanking David back into the car, not caring about the remaining glass shards slicing him up.

David fought against Daniel. He slammed his other foot into the blonde’s face, causing him to yelp and swerve. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins. The only thing on his mind was if he didn’t escape he’d be lost forever to Daniel. He knew what he had to do.

He jumped out.

He heard Daniel scream in fury as he leapt out. He even felt the brush of his fingertips on his ankle, trying to catch him. David tumbled out, landing on the street, luckily evading the cop car and rolled to the side of the road. When he stopped rolling, the adrenaline wore off and the agony awoke. He cried and clung to his battered and bleeding body. His head was swimming and the tree tops above were dancing around him. He heard a car pull up to him, but he didn’t see who came out. His vision faded, and he hoped it wasn’t Daniel.

* * *

 

“And that kids, is why you don’t talk to strangers!” David finished telling his story. He peered down at his campers and asked, “Any questions about stranger danger?”

They blinked at him for a moment before they started commenting and asking.

“How dumb are you, David?”

"How did you survive that jump with just a concussion and stitches in the stomach?"

“How did you, like, not notice that guy was, like, a creep?”

“Yeah, he invaded your personal space and said creepy things to you.”

“That was so dramatic I loved it!”

“Maybe we should be teaching _you_ about stranger danger.”

David’s face fell, and he watched them walk away. They shook their heads and muttered what a waste of time the lesson was.

“Wait!” He stretched a hand out to them, beckoning to listen but when they were out of view he sighed sadly.

None of them seemed to care that he’d almost been kidnapped. The point of the story was to show it could happen to anyone. Stranger danger came in all shapes, sizes and smiles. He just wanted them to be safe and cautious.

He sighed sadly and made his way off the stage but stopped when he saw Max stayed behind.

“Max?”

“You’re a fucking idiot, David.” Max’s cyan eyes were harsh but lightened up and held some emotion David couldn’t see. The boy turned his head away and continued, “but I’m glad you’re here and…okay.”

David smiled. “Me too, Max." He arched a brow. “I never managed to ask but what were you doing in the campmobile? I thought you were still here at camp?”

Max stuffed his hands in his sweater pockets and shrugged. “Ironically, I went in there to get away from you but ended up falling asleep. Next thing I know, I hear some crazy ass say he’s going to take you away and then see you in his car.” His eyes flashed at David’s and he smirked. “Guess it was a good thing I was there.”

David smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, it was. Thank you, Max."


End file.
